The day that never happened
by ACreepyPastaWriter
Summary: The Doctor and Donna as animals (like zootopia). Features the Master (Corax). Crack fic. Co-written with RandomBadWolfHufflepuffgal.


p class="MsoHeader" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 22.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Chiller;"The Day that Never Happened/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"Corax cawed quietly to himself as he looked at the green planet below him. They called that planet Earth. He wished they called it a better name; Coraxarus would have been more suitable. He was a raven and ravens liked to devour things bigger than them. Or was that magpies? Corax could never be sure; he had magpie and ravenous blood. He had thievery and gluttonous ways that Whosus hated. Whosus. Whosus. He hated that name. His friend, once lover, now nemesis. Whosus, that greedy pig, always spoilt his plans. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"Earth was never like Porkifrey. Porkifrey was beautiful. Porkifrey was what the Earthians call heaven. Where the sun glistened on the mirrored buildings and the sky was as if Earthians' blood painted it. Porkifrey sang and everyone listened. Porkifrey had one flaw; no one wanted him as leader. No one ever wants a ravenous magpie. Bad thievish omens are in his blood: the drums in his head. "Earth will be mine."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"Dr WhoSus looked up towards the blue sky. He just wished Donna would stop talking. He tuned back into the conversation to hear; ''and the bees are still disappearing! What do you think of that, Doctor?" Thinking about the bees bought back memories. Memories of him and Corax and Porkifrey. Before the destruction, and the madness consuming his best friend. There were bees on Porkifrey too…. They disappeared as well, just before Corax's bid to take over./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""I don't know Donna." He butted in before the young horse could continue. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""But Doctor—"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""No Donna." He snorted. Then tried to distract her. "come on, I said I would take you to see the Moo-Sphere. The beautiful icy mountains…" they trotted away together towards the outskirts of Anidom, towards the TARDIS and the Moo-Sphere./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"The Moo-Sphere was the only place in the whole universe with a population of cows. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""This is where milk comes from, Donna. Oh, and cheese and butter! The only place in the universe…" Whosus looked at Donna. "And you animals don't know where your milk comes from! Ha!" He picked up the grass and ate a bit. "Applegrass. Healthy and tasty for these cows!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"A cow hurried over. He saw tourists and was excited to inform about the work that goes on. "Hello…Oh my gosh. I'm sorry but I thought your kind was dead! A Porkian!" He looks at Dr. Whosus and his strange outfit. Red trainers, bow tie, sunglasses and a trench coat. Geez I did not think foreigners wore clothes! And the girl…the horse wore a long leather jacket. The cow grew incommodious and refused to say anymore./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"As soon as the cow hurried off in a huffy mood, Whosus whispered to Donna. "I told you to not wear that jacket…. But how about we go somewhere else…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""Ok Martian! Where to?" Donna wanted to leave. How dare he get offended; it was her coat, her fashion. She hated this place already and was willing to leave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"Corax herded the pigeons into one meeting space. He needed an army and pigeons were the most unappreciated animal and most aggressive. He also needed locusts, so he herded them with the pigeons. He flew to his spot where everyone could see him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""We have all been underappreciated, my friends. Me, from the pigs. You, from the horses, sheep, rabbits, and every other animal. What happens if we revolted? What happens if we ruled? What if em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"we/em ruled this Earth?" Corax spoke and everyone cheered. He knew he had support. "Locusts consume; pigeons eat. We should break down the animal kingdom and tear down every wall. This will be the revolution to remember! The underappreciated united!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""Yes!" Screamed the crowd. "Down with the appreciated! Down with the appreciated!" They chanted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""Then come with me and we shall bring terror like there has not been before!" He promised. "A storm's coming and that storm would tear down the world as we know it and raid havoc on the animals!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"The animals looked confused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""The storm is us!" Corax explained annoyedly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""YES!" They cheered again and chanted "Down with the appreciated!" as they flew across lands following Corax, eating everything in their path./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"From a distance, a majestic creature was making its nest. It was Jack Hawkless and he was the only bird who ignored this new imposter and his too broad way of thinking. He needed to inform Doctor Whosus, thinking he could do something. But, Whosus could be at the other side of the universe, and that he could get here in a year, a day or maybe in a hundred. He could not drive the TARDIS very well, and Hawkless felt sorry for Donna, even though she called him "the Martian's friend", for travelling with a pig with no licence. He needed to act against this new bird; there shall be only one ruler of the bird kingdom, and Phoenixes are rare, so it should be him. He had an unconditional place as this ruler, and no magpie raven should take it! So, the phoenix spread its golden immense wings and took off in an angelic sway across the angry sky./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;" /span/p  
pre style="background: white;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"He had a territorial look across his face, when he landed in front of the insolent Corax. The stupid crow just bowed and welcomed him as Captain of the Coraxus Libertas. He did not understand that Hawkless came for the crown he stole. He had em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"no right/em to steal, Jack corrected himself. "They're my people!" The phoenix grew as red as his feathers at the newbie's ignorant and power-hungry behaviour. "You have no right to steal my crown! Throughout history, the phoenixes have been in rule. It's because we are rare; you are a cross between two common breeds and that means you are not fit to rule—"/span/pre  
pre style="background: white;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""We think he is!" Someone ruptured out from the crowd, causing everyone to call out, "here, here!" /span/pre  
pre style="background: white;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"Corax stood there, thinking and nodding, and then added. "You had your time, old chap, and now it's time for someone new, someone who can have an appetite for a revolt! Your diet has caused these poor birds to starve and crave for a revolution! It's time for everyone to rise up and fight those who have oppressed us!" /span/pre  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"A day later, Corax had, it seemed, equated with power. The birds did rise up but did not eat all those that had troubled them. Instead, they enslaved them to punish them for their actions. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCorax wanted more. He had colossal gold statues of himself on every planet he engulfed, marking his territory. Corax loved space and power and whatever his claws could grab and whatever he could control. Only one thing he could not control as he was engulfing every planet in reach, and that was Doctor Whosus and his TARDIS. If he had that beautiful machine, he could take control of time and space. But, alas, Whosus was, as always, unpredictable. Corax always remembered him so, and he was always this forgetful. He would remember him forgetting books for class; sometimes getting higher grades, even though Corax was the smartest. But, Corax loved this unpredictable side of Whosus; he loved it as much as he hated it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"But, those emotions were weak, and should be exterminated. He should be strong. He should be able to control what he should not, yet he had been ill-stricken with memories. He should be omnipotent: he should be eating all these planets and taking style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNo one should be able to stop him; that Jack Hawkless was an example of that. Each and every hour, he would pluck a feather of off that majestic creature and eat that golden sensation. It would make him even more dominant and more invincible. A gold aroma would enshroud him and his soul would be filled with fire. He could kill style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was—/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""Master Corax?" A guard pigeon asked urgently /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""What?" Retorted Corax annoyingly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""There's a blue box spiralling out of control in the sky!" Screamed the pigeon, who was, in fact, worried about the master Corax./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""Wait wh-" Just then the TARDIS landed on Corax, causing the pigeon to lose his feathers just by being style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""Doctor? What was that?" Donna screamed as they re-dematerialised./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Candara',sans-serif;""I think that was Corax." The doctor snorted, peaking at the control television. "And he is touching the TARDIS memory circuits. Which means-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%;""You told me this! We can follow his timeline-!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%;""-And stop this from happening before they even started!" as they rematerialized-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%;"On top of past corax, causing an explosion of feathers as they touched./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Oops! Ah well, just one body to deposit on Porkifrey now!" The doctor exclaimed solemnly./span/p 


End file.
